


Doctor & Patient

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [240]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry Molly Hooper, Caretaker Molly Hooper, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Homecoming, POV Sebastian Moran, Pushy Molly Hooper, Sebastian Moran is a Softie, Sick Character, Sick Sebastian Moran, Sickfic, Taking Care of Sebastian Moran, Teasing, Worried Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sebastian comes home from one of Mycroft's jobs coming down with something after being in the rain all evening and Molly snaps into doctor mode.





	Doctor & Patient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Written for **Dreamin** , who wanted a Sebolly fic with the prompt " _under the weather_ " as a cheer-up fic after tonight's Game of Thrones episode.

“Seb, you’re burning up.” Molly pulled away from him and then took the back of her wrist to feel his forehead, then flipped her arm around to feel his forehead again with the underside of her wrist. “How long have you been feeling like this?”

“A few days,” he said, turning his head not to sneeze in her face. He saw her frowning when he looked back and he shrugged. “Had to spend a night in the rain with little cover.”

“I’m going to kill Mycroft,” she murmured, anger tinging her voice as she reached for the buttons on his shirt. “Alright. Take a shower. Or a bath. Nice and warm. Then change into pyjamas, the flannel ones. I know you’re warm but this will help because next is going to come the chills. I have some wonton soup that I bought from your favourite Chinese place and didn’t eat. That’s yours. Chock full of protein and veg and chicken broth. And...does your throat hurt?”

He nodded. “A bit, yeah.”

“Then a lolly afterward. Cherry?”

“Yes please.” He took a hand of hers in his and moved to kiss it but got hit with a wracking cough.

“Oh, darling,” she said. “Before the bath, and you _will_ take a bath to soothe the achy muscles I know you have, I’ll add Epsom salt and bubble bath with the eucalyptus oil. It will help with congestion. And then take some cough medicine that I have in the cabinet while I figure out all your symptoms and get you something more tailored to your needs.”

“So we’re going to play doctor and patient?”

She chuckled and moved her other hand to cup his cheek, patting it lightly. “Not in the fun way...at least, not yet. But I’ll be using my stethoscope, so there’s that.”

“But when I’m better?”

“It will be my pleasure to fondle your bollocks while you turn your head and cough.” She gave him a cheeky smile and then pulled away and moved around him to push him towards the loo. “Strip and I’ll bring in the lolly or the soup. Do you have a preference?”

“Lolly, please.” She gave him a soft shove and he moved, his hands going to his shirt to start unbuttoning it. She was bossy, but she was right. He needed to have taken better care of himself, and he hadn’t, and now he was paying the price. But at least he was home now, and from the looks of it, in the best of care.


End file.
